


The Many Lights

by TheLadyKing



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the adventures of sam wilson n his bf stove, two dudes sitting on a roof right up against each other cause they're both gay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: Just a conversation and a step forward.





	The Many Lights

**Author's Note:**

> No beta readers, we mak mitcakes lik mems

“You alright?” Steve asked as he stepped out onto the roof.

Sam nodded and sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them closer to his chest. He laid his head on his knees and continued looking out onto the city. They’d been hiding just outside of Vegas for the past month and he still hadn’t gotten used to all the lights. They often kept him up, shining in through their bedroom window.

“Hey,” Steve whispered, sinking to his side. Sam smiled softly before turning back to the skyline and wondered how many bodies were still out there, chasing fortune or something else. Did all that light make them feel any closer to one another? Any better about themselves?

Steve placed his hand on Sam’s bare foot, trailing his fingers along his toes in some pattern or another. They sat silently staring out into the early morning before Sam shifted and let his knees loose, sliding his foot out of Steve’s reach. He made up for it by grabbing the other man’s still outstretched hand.

“I feel like… I feel like something’s missing,” Sam said finally, squeezing Steve’s hand when he tried to pull it back.

“Between us or out there?” Steve asked, his voice calmer than he actually felt.

“Everywhere, man. But mostly I think… maybe it’s me? I feel restless but I also have like no energy to do anything,” Sam explained. He turned to look at Steve who had been facing nearly the whole time. He felt something like love swell in his chest, constricting his airways.

“Do you think you’re spiraling again? I can contact Nat and we can get you someone discreet to talk to,” Steve offered. Sam smiled and scooted closer to the man he’d been sharing his life with for the past sixteen months.

They’d been in Wakanda originally but everyone had come to the conclusion that staying there wasn’t the best idea. Sam, especially, didn’t want to put any more problems on T’Challa’s shoulders than he already had. So, after seeing to Bucky once more, he and Steve and the rest of the Brady Bunch had left Wakanda in search of... something.

Wanda and Clint had parted ways with them around Austria and Scott had stayed with them until they’d made it back to the US. He’d left them to go see his daughter and kept in touch via various burner phones.

Now they were in Vegas, staying in some safe house Nat had set up for them and things had been quiet. In the world at large but more importantly between the two of them. Somewhere in all the traveling things between him and Steve had changed.

They’d been something of a couple early on but now… the touching. The looks.

“Do you love me?” Sam asked quickly, before he lost his nerve. Steve blinked rapidly and blushed furiously in the face of Sam’s question.

“Yes. Of course, I love you Sam. You’re my best friend. One of my best friends,” Steve stuttered out.

Sam nodded. “I know that. I get that. I mean… Steve are you in love with me? Friends don’t feel like this. Do the things we do for each other. Or maybe they do, they could but this feels more than platonic to me. Does it feel like that to you?”

Steve nervously looked around before nodding slowly. “Yeah. Yeah,” he whispered softly.

“Okay. Good, yeah. So we’re on the same page then.”

They sat another moment, hands clasped and eyes trained on the horizon. The sky, against all those lights, was getting lighter. Dawn was quickly approaching.

“I thought out here I’d be able to see more stars,” Sam said softly.

“I want to get some counseling too,” Steve said at the same time. “I think I need it. After the ice I never talked to anyone. Fury had a team of counselors I could pick through and sometimes he’d mention them but I never did anything. Even when I had nightmares and those… intrusive thoughts. I kept it all locked up and I don’t want to do that anymore. I want to be my best with you and for myself.”

Sam nodded again and leaned his head on Steve’s broad shoulder. “We’ll call Nat later then.”

Steve leaned over and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. They watched the sunrise in silence, the many lights of the city dulling as the sky lit up with warm colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on the [timblr](www.thebadlass.tumblr.com)


End file.
